mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Thechattyshow
Thechattyshow MBE MP is a British Liberal Democrat politician who is the former Secretary of State for Health. He has been the Member of Parliament for London North since October 2015 and was the former Baby of the House while serving as a National Member of Parliament. Early life the chatty show originally joined the Model House of Commons as an independent,but after being asked which party he would have joined by Demon4372, he was persuaded to join the Liberal Democrats. Right at the start, he forged a friendship with long-term political friend HaveADream, who would later go on to work with on projects like the MHOC Podcast and the MBBC. Early political career After 5 seats became available in the Liberal Democrats, he ran for election, coming 5th and therefore becoming a National MP. He remained as a backbencher for the entirety of his National Career. He abstained on the budget, breaking a 3 line whip (Along with m1cha3lm, who Ayed it). General Election IV/V Thechattyshow stood in London North, winning 12 votes, which was joint highest with the Conservative Party, however after a coin toss the Conservative Party won the 2nd seat. In General Election V, he held his seat, however with a reduced amount of votes (9). MHOC Podcast Thechattyshow posted a thread on the Strangers Bar enquiring about a possible MHOC Podcast. After a largely positive reaction to the idea, he decided to go ahead and manage it. He appointed m1cha3lm and HaveADream, two Liberal Democrat MPs at the time. The season went on, and after accidentally firing HaveADream and m1cha3lm, thechattyshow cast RachelChamberlain as the new host. However soon after she stepped down, and PetrosAC got the role. The season lasted for 4 episodes until thechattyshow resigned due to stress and lack of guests. The Podcast has never come back, all though in May 2016 HaveADream organised the MHOC 2 Year Anniversary Podcast. Health Committee Chair Controversy In the Liberal Democrats skype chat, Bnzss asked for thechattyshow or tremblehose to chair the Health Select Committee. Thechattyshow quickly responded in the chat, and assumed he had the role and subsequently resigned from both his MoS roles. However, he had not messaged the speaker, Athanaton, about it. This then meant he put up an election for the Chair Of The Health Select Committee, where he ran against the SSoS for Health, Jamie_Machlauchlan, RoadToTheShow and whigwham. He came second, under whigwham, which angered many Liberal Democrat MP's who had though of thechattyshow as the Government candidate. MHOC Charity Livestreams In December 2015, thechattyshow, along with akc8 and WakeyRKO organised the First MHOC Christmas Livestreams. The livestreams were on for 2 days, and highlights feature Civ V crashing and Alexwagbo singing "Things can Only Get Better" for reaching a donation goal. In the end, it raised £337 for 3 charities. Akc8 then reached out to thechattyshow about organising it in the Summer instead, and soon him, WakeyRKO, Akc8 and HaveADream were organising the MHOC Summer Livestreams. Secretary of State For Health After General Election V, Prime Minister JellyTom gave him the role of Secretary of State for Health. Soon after he was in talks with The Shadow Health Minister, Valttuuuuuuuuuu to co - author bills. At the same time, he appointed TapZoom, ThatThingInTheCorner and JackDaviesLD to his ministry. Soon after the School Psychologists Bill was presented to the House of Lords, written by TapZoom. Thechattyshow and Valttuuuuuuuuuu formed the APPG for Health, which originally was made of just their ministries. Later on, wakeyRKO was added as Labour's Health Spokesperson (who was then replaced later by dynamic_12), and RoadToTheShow, who was UKIP's spokesperson before defecting eventually to The Nationalists. Later on, all 3 MoS's left the Ministry, however the APPG still managed to produce large amounts of Legislation, including a bill which had the sponsorship of every party apart from 1. Due to his works as the SoS for Health, thechattyshow was awarded a MBE at Tim-Sanchez's Honours. He also won Best Minister at the MHOC Awards 2 Year Anniversary. Category:Users Category:Liberal Democrats Category:Liberal Democrat MPs Category:MBBC Staff Category:MPs Category:Health Secretaries Category:MPs for London North